What Happens When an Insane Author gets Sick
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: Tittle says all.


**So, I am sick with a cold right now, and I thought, "Why not write a fanfic about me being sick?" So here it is, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Uh..." I blow my nose with a tissue while my neck is wrapped in a scarf, and I am dressed in a blue bathrobe with blue bunny slippers drinking a cup of tea. "I hate getting sick..." I start sneezing and coughing sending cats and dog raining from the sky, "Did I tell you that my insane authoress powers go crazy when I'm sick? Uh..."<p>

"Gocty?" Nile stares at me. "What happened?"

"I'm sick!" I blow my nose again into my tissue. I take a sip of my tea, but I accidentally turn the tea into ice, "Well if you excuse me, I need to get another cup of tea." I shove a thermometer in my mouth and walk to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I see Ginga run around looking for hamburgers when he sees me, "OH NO! IT'S GOCTY! I'M GOING TO BE TORTURED! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginga sprints out screaming, and I shrug groaning.

"Clam down pony boy. I'm sick, and I need to get a cup of tea!" I shout putting a tea kettle filled with water on the stove and turn on the stove. The flame on the stove heats up the tea in about ten minutes as I read The Red Pyramid by Rick Riordan for the third time.

The water on the stove starts to boil, and I put the book down on a wooden table and pour the boiling water into my teacup and adding a teabag I found in the pantry. I wait for the water to turn brown, take the teabag out the cup, and drink the tea. The only problem is that my powers start making cherry pies fly around everywhere covering everything in cherry filling and piecrust.

Nile walks in the kitchen only for a flying pie to hit him in the face, "Hey!" He licks the sweet filling off his face, "Mmm... that pie was actually really good. Gocty, are you okay?" I start to cough slamming my teacup on the table blowing my nose into my tissue as the thermometer in my mouth turns into a bird.

"Yuck!" I spit the bird out, and it fly away. "When could I do that?!" I sneeze again, and a frog appears out of a cup on the kitchen counter, "Oh dear..."

"Um... I'm... going to leave..." Nile zips out the room even leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"Nile?" I poke my head outside the kitchen door. "Oh well." I start drinking my tea again when Tsubasa runs in holding a newspaper.

"Gocty!" Tsubasa pints at a huge picture of a ten meter bumblebee buzzing in the air attacking buildings. "A giant bumblebee is attacking the city! Can you zap that thing with your authoress powers?!"

"I'm sick!" I yell. "I might be able to zap that thing into a different dimension of something like that, but I my powers might go crazy and turn it into a monster ten times larger!" I cough again sending an apple with drawn on wings landing in Tsubasa' head.

"But we can't let it destroy the town!" Tsubasa grabs my by the shoulders shaking me.

"Okay, but I can't make any promises, okay?" I finish my cup of tea and pour another one from the tea-pot and dipping the teabag in. "Look at giant bee! Gocty's going to send you to another universe! Or al least try to..."

I ride a dragon to the middle of town to see a giant bumblebee shooting laser beams out of its eyes eating a helicopter. "Where have I seen this before?" I scratch my head. "Oh right! I've seen these giant monsters in way to many action movies!" I run towards the bee shooting lightning from my comb. "Take that!"

The bee gets really angry and starts to spit at me. I get covered in a strange clear liquid, "Seriously?" I ball up my fists and take the same dragon I used earlier to get up to the level of the giant bee shouting into a loudspeaker, "Hey! Gigantic bumblebee! I'm sick with a sore throat, so if you just stop destroying the city...!"

The bee tries to attack me, but I hop on the roof of a building before I get hit and continue speaking the loudspeaker, "Anyway, I'm using this speaker because my throat hurts, and it's just more fun! Can you pretty please stop destroying the city and move on?!"

"NO!" the bee shouts. I roll my eyes snapping my fingers sending the bee to another universe.

"Thank goodness that bee is gone!" Tsubasa somehow gets up the building without me noticing. "Did you destroy it or something?"

"I sent it a different universe," I shrug. "I don't know which in though."

As soon as I say those words, the bee appears in the universe of the movie Guardians of the Galaxy. The protagonists start running screaming for their lives, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT?! AND WHERE DID IT COME FROM?!"

Meanwhile, I return to the kitchen and pour myself another cup of tea, "At least the worse is over." I sigh putting the teacup on a table and laying down on the couch trying to take a nap. I toss and turn for five minutes, "That's it! I can't take a nap!" I turn on my computer to type some fanfiction.

Then, Dynamis' ancestor runs in, "W-where am I?!" He sees me remembering the last time I showed up in his time period, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOCTY! I AM AFRAID OF YOU!"

"Whatever," I shrug. "Anyway, I have a cold right now. I don't suggest getting sick from me. Getting sick can really mess with the travel in space-time portals. I rub my head, "And don't ask me to make a portal. After that battle with the bumblebee, my head hurts too much."

"What?" Dynamis' ancestor asks.

"Don't ask about," I rise my hand. "Now I need to do some typing okay?!" Suddenly, Nile runs in blowing his nose in a tissue.

"I think I'm sick..." Nile groans. Half of the Beyblade cast comes in blowing their nose, "We're sick to!" Gocty!"

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you think? Please read and review!<strong>


End file.
